elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Morthal (Skyrim)
Morthal is a small city in Skyrim located in the dense marshes of Hjaalmarch. Its ruling Jarl is Idgrod Ravencrone. Overview Morthal, said to be named after the great Atmoran hero Morihaus, Loading screen lies deep in the marsh, a foreboding area of Hjaalmarch isolated from other villages and shrouded by a constant and ominous fog. Morthal's small population and relatively remote location have kept it distant from most major conflicts in recent years. The citizens of Morthal appear reclusive and cautious of outsiders. They are quite vocal about removing the town's more recent settler, a wizard by the name of Falion. They fear he might upset the balance of their quiet and peaceful existence. Due to their distrust of magic, the Jarl does not have an acting court wizard. She remains neutral on the presence of a wizard in her town and allows him to practice magic and sell his supplies in the privacy of his own home. Due to its isolation and lagging economy, Morthal remains of little strategic importance in the war. The city's lumber mill appears to be its only source of trade, a point which the citizens show concern for. To the east of Morthal lies Stonehills, which supports Rockwallow Mine, but it is owned by Bryling, one of the Thanes of Solitude, and the ore is used to support the Imperial war effort. There are few points of interest: nothing in the way of a market, no general goods stores; armorers, stables, farms and shrines are also notably absent from Morthal. However, there is an alchemy shop and an inn where travelers passing through can look for work, rest and hear the latest rumors. The citizens will often speak of strange sounds, lights and shadows in the shrouded fog of the marshes at night. The city also contains an alchemy shop, and visitors may purchase spell tomes and enchanting supplies out of the home of a wizard recently making his home in Morthal. The town also houses a guardhouse for an Imperial Legate stationed within; Hjaalmarch and its capital are under Imperial control. There's not much to do in Morthal, but herbalists and alchemists will find a bounty of deathbell, swamp fungal pods, Mudcrab Chitin, Chaurus Chitin, and giant lichen in the vast expanses of swamp and marsh immediately surrounding Morthal. First time visitors to the town may notice an untended, burnt-down house on one edge of the town collecting fresh snowfall. Many of Morthal's residents can be overheard gossiping about the wife and child burned alive in their home, and suspect foul play after noting the husband immediately moved in with another woman the following night. Behind the burned down house there exists a small cemetery. Points of interest Inns *Moorside Inn Shops *Thaumaturgist's Hut Houses *Alva's House *Falion's House *Hroggar's House *Jorgen and Lami's House *Thonnir's House Jarl's residence *Highmoon Hall Other *Morthal Cemetery *Guardhouse Characters *Agni, a foster daughter of Falion. *Alva, a suspicious woman who can only be seen during the night. *Aslfur, the Steward of Hjaalmarch. *Benor, a follower who can be hired once the Dragonborn bests him in a brawl. Benor can be married. *Falion, a mage. *Gorm, the Jarl's Housecarl. *Hroggar, a man who lost his wife and daughter in a fire. *Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone, Jarl of Morthal and Hjaalmarch. *Idgrod the Younger, the Jarl's daughter, and her younger brother, Joric. *Jonna, the landlady of Moorside Inn. *Jorgen, owner of the mill. *Joric, the Jarl's son. *Lami, the proprietress of Thaumaturgist's Hut. *Legate Taurinus Duilis, Commander of Imperial Legion forces in Hjaalmarch. *Lurbuk gro-Dushnikh, a bard. *Thonnir, a worker of the mill. *Virkmund, a son of Thonnir. *Helgi, Hroggar's dead daughter. *Laelette, Thonnir's wife who disappeared. *Pactur (can become Steward) *Sorli the Builder (can become Jarl depending on Civil War quest options) *Teeba-Ei (possible Housecarl, depending on Civil War questline options) *Valdimar , Housecarl to the Dragonborn, should he or she become Thane of Hjaalmarch. Quests *Laid to Rest *Rising At Dawn *Thane of Hjaalmarch *Pieces of the Past Miscellaneous quests *Fight Benor *Chopping Wood *Deliver Idgrod the Younger's note to Danica Pure-Spring in Whiterun. *Find a copy of Song of the Alchemists for Lami. *Deliver a message from Gorm to Captain Aldis in Solitude. *Falion's Secret Trivia *The Seal of Morthal bears a strong resemblance to the Triskele design commonly found in Celtic artwork. This ties into the fact that many other aspects of Skyrim also have a strong Celtic resemblance. *Outside in the marsh, there is a summoning circle which Falion uses to cure vampirism. *Chaurus and Frostbite Spiders may spawn near Morthal. *Land to build Windstad Manor may be purchased here from the steward if is installed, after completion of Laid to Rest. The location is northeast of Morthal, east of Solitude and immediately north of Ustengrav in the northern part of Hjaalmarch. *If the Dragonborn stands on top of one of Morthal's buildings, they can see Solitude and the rocky peninsula it stands on. This is the only Hold Capital in which another can be seen, as Morthal is somewhat close to Solitude. *The waterwheel on the mill by the lake rotates clockwise, but seems to be doing so incorrectly, against the current. The current on the lake flows eastwards, but a small section by the bottom of the wheel is forced to flow westwards due to the direction of the wheel's rotation. It can be assumed that it changes direction and flows with the rest of the lake, but it is unknown where or when. It can be seen to disappear directly south of the ramp entrance to the mill. *If the letters that spell "Morthal" are rearranged correctly, they will spell "Thalmor." *Morthal is also the only Hold Capital not to play music outdoors. Music will still play inside buildings and surrounding exterior areas, but it will not play outdoors within Morthal boundaries, however. *Morthal is the only hold capital not to have a general goods shop. Even Winterhold Hold, the smallest capital, has one. Bugs * The mill's waterwheel appears to be working, despite it turning against the current. Appearances * * References cs:Morthal de:Morthal es:Morthal fr:Morthal (Skyrim) pl:Morthal ru:Морфал (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Hjaalmarch Hold Locations